(i) Field of the Invention:
This invention relates to an electrochemical battery. More specifically, it relates to a battery making use of a metal and a product of carbon fiber having a specific surface area of 100 to 2,500 m.sup.2 /g (hereinafter called "the product of activated carbon fiber") as electrodes.
(ii) Description of the Prior Art:
Reflecting the ever-increasing serious concern on the matter of energy in recent years, there has arisen a strong demand for the development of a light weight and high energy density battery of a new type.
As a study similar to the present invention, it has been reported to use polyacetylene as an electrode of a battery. In some instances, use of polyacetylene seemed to have succeeded to draw out sufficient performance as batteries. Polyacetylene is however accompanied by such shortcomings that polyacetylene per se is unstable and no industrial preparation process has yet been found out for polyacetylene and the synthesis of polyacethylene is relatively difficult even on a laboratory scale.